Mrs. Isabel Toro is continuing the position of information specialist. The following describes the status of some of the services provided by the RCMI Information Specialist. CD ROM has provided a more economical, efficient, and timely way to search the literature for information for researchers. Mrs. Toro performs the CD ROM searches, provides assistance with and teaches the use of the CD ROM to interested faculty, students, administration, etc. The Medline system is still an important part of the library information system. We envision its direct access to investigators and students via our Internet/ network efforts.